


R+A;S+J

by Aioni



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Akechi Goro Doesn't Exist, Alternate Universe - Morgana Exists Only in Memory, Floof, Fluff, M/M, Ryuji is oblivious but we all love him anyway, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aioni/pseuds/Aioni
Summary: Akira likes Ryuji; Ryuji likes Akira. The other Thieves know of this, and they attempt to tell Ryuji of this discovery. Ryuji denies, and denies, and denies, until he realizes that he loves Akira in a ramen shop. Hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 67





	R+A;S+J

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like my specialty are these dumb texting stories. They're cool and all, but I kinda wanna write things that don't have a lick o' texting. This is my attempt at a story with a plot with a "dash" of texts.
> 
> [Insert the woman pouring a shitton of vodka in a cup claiming it's "two shots of vodka" and replace that with me trying to write a decent fic. "Two shots of texting," I say as I litter the entire fic with texts.]  
> \--  
> Alternate Title: "Shit, this has to be titled?"

[CHATLOG: October 2nd, 2016]  
["PHANTOM THIEVES"];[JOKER, SKULL, PANTHER, FOX, QUEEN, ORACLE, NOIR]

Joker [5:33A.M.]: Meeting?  
Queen [5:33A.M.]: After school? Certainly. We need to go over things before the next palace.  
Fox [5:34A.M.]: Perhaps a Mementos training session is in place.  
Fox [5:34A.M.]: Goemon does not seem the same, currently.  
Joker [5:35A.M.]: Seems fine to me.  
Joker [5:35A.M.]: Although, if you're paranoid about it, we could go to Mementos.  
Fox [5:35A.M.]: I am not paranoid; I just notice some things are off with my Persona.  
Fox [5:36A.M.]: We do not have to go today if the other Thieves do not wish to.  
Joker [5:36A.M.]: Humble.  
Oracle [5:40A.M.]: why are u guys up @ 5 am??  
Oracle [5:40A.M.]: why am i up @ 5 am  
Oracle [5:41A.M.]: im going bck 2 sleep gn  
Queen [5:43A.M.]: Oracle, get up and stay up.  
Queen [5:44A.M.]: Waking up at an early time will benefit your health in good ways.  
Oracle [5:50A.M.]: no it wont  
Oracle [5:50A.M.]: it doesnt help if u sleep up @ ungodly hrs like i do  
Joker [5:55A.M.]: Is Ryuji not up yet?  
Joker [5:55A.M.]: I thought he woke up around this time.  
Oracle [5:56A.M.]: yeah only 2 send one msg then go back 2 slp  
Oracle [5:56A.M.]: then wake up 15 min latr lmao  
Skull [5:57A.M.]: shut up you orange bitcj  
Oracle [5:57A.M.]: zio motherfucker  
Skull [5:57A.M.]: least i can attack, unlike u ha  
Joker [5:58A.M.]: Ryuji, please.  
Joker [5:59A.M.]: Don't fight with the navigator.  
Skull [6:00A.M.]: hey woah wait don't pull the navigator card on me  
Skull [6:00A.M.]: in my defense she stole two volumes of my precious manga  
Skull [6:00A.M.]: i don't even know how she got into my house  
Skull [6:00A.M.]: she stole my shit, akira  
Joker [6:01A.M.]: Futaba...  
Oracle [6:03A.M.]: 2 b fair he yoinked my loz crap  
Oracle [6:04A.M.]: ryuji u know i love loz why did u take it  
Skull [6:07A.M.]: BULLSHIT  
Skull [6:07A.M.]: i didn't steal shit  
Skull [6:07A.M.]: u stole my manga dmanit  
Oracle [6:10A.M.]: [.jpeg file]  
Oracle [6:10A.M.]: there is two figures missing, ryuji  
Oracle [6:10A.M.]: where did they go  
Joker [6:11A.M.]: Futaba, Ryuji, enough..  
Joker [6:12A.M.]: Futaba, return Ryuji's manga. Ryuji, return Futaba's LoZ figures.  
Joker [6:12A.M.]: If you don't by the time the meeting starts I'm banning you both from Metaverse activities.  
Oracle [6:13A.M.]: but u need me as navi  
Joker [6:14A.M.]: We can always go back to using Mona as navigator.  
Skull [6:15A.M.]: you need me as your phys/elec, dude  
Joker [6:16A.M.]: I have a Persona that has electric attacks and Yusuke is always an option.  
Skull [6:16A.M.]: ouch  
Skull [6:17A.M.]: i'm replaceable; my heart stings  
Joker [6:17A.M.]: (´ヮ`)  
Joker [6:17A.M.]: Get ready for another day of Shujin, Ryuji.  
Skull [6:20A.M.]: :/  
Noir [6:50A.M.]: Aww... I missed it. 

/

[CHATLOG: October 2nd, 2016]  
[DIRECT MESSAGE];[KURUSU AKIRA, SAKAMOTO RYUJI]

Ryuji [8:02A.M.]: ramen aftr school??  
Akira [8:02A.M.]: Meeting, Ryuji. Phantom Meeting.  
Ryuji [8:03A.M.]: oh... right  
Ryuji [8:04A.M.]: after?  
Akira [8:04A.M.]: If we aren't going to Mementos, then yes.  
Akira [8:04A.M.]: ｡^‿^｡  
Ryuji [8:04A.M.]: i'm getting mixed signals with that face, dude...  
Ryuji [8:05A.M.]: anyway  
Ryuji [8:05A.M.]: why is mr. honor roll student texting during class?  
Ryuji [8:06A.M.]: gasp! is the mr. honor roll student potentially CHEATING on all of his tests?!?  
Ryuji [8:07A.M.]: who ya payin 4 them grades, kira  
Akira [8:08A.M.]: you  
Ryuji [8:08A.M.]: what  
Akira [8:09A.M.]: what?  
Akira [8:15A.M.]: So, uh...  
Akira [8:15A.M.]: I don't know.  
Akira [8:17A.M.]: Sorry?  
Ryuji [8:18A.M.]: it's fine, kira  
Ryuji [8:18A.M.]: you didn't kill me yet  
Ryuji [8:18A.M.]: hah  
Akira [8:18A.M.]: oh thank god...  
Ryuji [8:20A.M.]: ???  
Akira [8:20A.M.]: I thought I destroyed our friendship with one word.  
Akira [8:20A.M.]: That'd suck.  
Ryuji [8:21A.M.]: oh.  
Ryuji [8:21A.M.]: lmao  
Ryuji [8:22A.M.]: u rite tho 

/

[CHATLOG: October 2nd, 2016]  
["PHANTOM THIEVES"];[JOKER, SKULL, PANTHER, FOX, QUEEN, ORACLE, NOIR]

Oracle [10:20A.M.]: hey guys hows school  
Oracle [10:20A.M.]: lmao school bitches  
Fox [10:21A.M.]: It is going very well for me, Futaba.  
Oracle [10:21A.M.]: no one asked you, INARI!!  
Fox [10:22A.M.]: You did, though.  
Fox [10:22A.M.]: Or did I read the name wrong?  
Queen [10:23A.M.]: No, you didn't. That's Futaba, if you forgot.  
Fox [10:23A.M.]: So I didn't read incorrectly.  
Fox [10:24A.M.]: Thank the heavens; I can read!  
Oracle [10:25A.M.]: (='.'=)  
Oracle [10:25A.M.]: are u srsly doubting ur reading ability??????  
Fox [10:26A.M.]: ...yes.  
Fox [10:26A.M.]: How dastardly of me to doubt my own skills!  
Fox [10:27A.M.]: I am keeling over in pain; my heart is quaking with fear that my mind is not the same as it used to be!  
Fox [10:28A.M.]: Could it be...?  
Fox [10:29A.M.]: Could it be that I have forgotten my own skill to read text? To read words that I have poured over in the past?  
Fox [10:30A.M.]: If my past self saw me now... Yusuke would be devastated that his current self has FORGOTTEN how to understand and comprehend the Japanese language!  
Oracle [10:32A.M.]: who took ur phone  
Fox [10:32A.M.]: No one has taken my phone. Why do you ask?  
Oracle [10:33A.M.]: u rlly typed like that  
Oracle [10:33A.M.]: u made a joke?  
Fox [10:34A.M.]: No, actually. This is Ryuji.  
Oracle [10:34A.M.]: WHAT?  
Oracle [10:34A.M.]: I THOUGHT RYUJI WENT TO SCHOOL????  
Oracle [10:35A.M.]: HOW THE FUCK IS RYUJI AT YOUR SCHOOL?!  
Skull [10:36A.M.]: what  
Oracle [10:37A.M.]: YOH  
Oracle [10:37A.M.]: HOW DID YOU GET TO INARI'S SCHOOL?!  
Skull [10:38A.M.]: im at shujin  
Skull [10:38A.M.]: what are you talking about  
Oracle [10:39A.M.]: i  
Oracle [10:39A.M.]: i tht u went to inari's school...  
Oracle [10:40A.M.]: inari never makes jokes, and when he does...  
Oracle [10:41A.M.]: they shit.  
Fox [10:41A.M.]: You wound me.  
Queen [10:43A.M.]: Ryuji? Why are you not paying attention?  
Skull [10:44A.M.]: this shit's boring  
Queen [10:44A.M.]: Still, you must pay attention.  
Queen [10:45A.M.]: You surely do not wish to make your unofficial boyfriend disappointed when you don't graduate, right?  
Skull [10:46A.M.]: I  
Skull [10:47A.M.]: shdjwkdkkdgdkkc  
Skull [10:47A.M.]: HE ISN'T  
Queen [10:50A.M.]: :)  
Queen [10:50A.M.]: We aren't blind, Ryuji.  
Queen [10:51A.M.]: You have your eyes set on Akira, no?  
Oracle [10:52A.M.]: oooooooooooo  
Oracle [10:52A.M.]: ryujis gotta crusshhhhhhhh  
Skull [10:53A.M.]: NO  
Skull [10:53A.M.]: I'M NOT GAY, I SWEAR  
Panther [10:55A.M.]: bullshit, ryuji  
Panther [10:56A.M.]: u wont stay away from the guy  
Panther [10:57A.M.]: i know how u act around him  
Panther [10:57A.M.]: u <3 him  
Panther [10:58A.M.]: dont deny it  
Skull [11:00A.M.]: i don't  
Joker [11:01A.M.]: Don't what?  
Skull [11:01A.M.]: jsjdjkSJDJEKKDLSSLSLX  
Panther [11:02A.M.]: lmao  
Panther [11:03A.M.]: akira, just read up  
Panther [11:03A.M.]: ;)  
Skull [11:04A.M.]: AKIRA PLEASE DON'T  
Skull [11:04A.M.]: WE'RE BROS RIGHT????  
Joker [11:04A.M.]: Yes, we're bros.  
Joker [11:04A.M.]: What's wrong, Ryuji?  
Queen [11:05A.M.]: ;)  
Oracle [11:05A.M.]: ;))  
Panther [11:05A.M.]: ;)))  
Fox [11:06A.M.]: ;))))  
Fox [11:06A.M.]: Did I do that right?  
Panther [11:06A.M.]: yes  
Skull [11:07A.M.]: everything's ok akira  
Skull [11:07A.M.]: just don't read the past messages ok?  
Joker [11:08A.M.]: Tempting...  
Skull [11:08A.M.]: pls  
Joker [11:08A.M.]: ...but I won't.  
Joker [11:09A.M.]: You will tell me at the meeting, yeah?  
Skull [11:10A.M.]: yeah, totally  
Joker [11:11A.M.]: Nice.  
Joker [11:11A.M.]: Pay attention, Skull.  
Skull [11:12A.M.]: on it  
Oracle [11:25A.M.]: lmao  
Queen [11:26A.M.]: Fascinating. Ryuji listens to Akira more than he does the rest of us.  
Queen [11:26A.M.]: That means something, doesn't it?  
Panther [11:26A.M.]: ;)  
Panther [11:27A.M.]: i got chu, makoto  
Panther [11:27A.M.]: i know ur reading this, akira  
Panther [11:28A.M.]: and ryuji  
Oracle [11:29A.M.]: on it  
Oracle [11:30A.M.]: muwehheheh

/

[CHATLOG: October 2nd, 2016]  
[DIRECT MESSAGE];[KURUSU AKIRA, SAKAMOTO RYUJI]

Akira [11:31A.M.]: Or, you could always tell me now.  
Akira [11:32A.M.]: Or at lunch, which is soon.  
Akira [11:32A.M.]: I'm dying to know your secret, Ryuji. ｡^‿^｡  
Ryuji [11:33A.M.]: I..  
Ryuji [11:33A.M.]: I don't know  
Ryuji [11:34A.M.]: I don't think I'm ready, ok?  
Ryuji [11:35A.M.]: Ann knows how to get under my skin  
Ryuji [11:35A.M.]: But if you wanna know,  
Ryuji [11:36A.M.]: you can always read past messages.  
Ryuji [11:37A.M.]: I'm not gonna stop you, dude  
Ryuji [11:38A.M.]: All I ask is that you don't hate me  
Ryuji [11:39A.M.]: Please  
Ryuji [11:40A.M.]: You're my best friend, and practically my first in ages  
Akira [11:41A.M.]: If you're questioning yourself that badly, I can assure you whatever you're going to tell me won't break anything.  
Akira [11:42A.M.]: Even if you're leaving me for good—nothing breaks the bond we have, alright? :)  
Ryuji [11:45A.M.]: Thanks, man.  
Ryuji [11:45A.M.]: What did I do to deserve you? 

/

[CHATLOG: October 2nd, 2016]  
["R+A, S+J"];[SAKURA FUTABA, NIJIMA MAKOTO, TAKAMAKI ANN, OKUMURA HARU, SAKAMOTO RYUJI]

Futaba [2:50P.M.]: ok  
Futaba [2:50P.M.]: u know why ur here, rite ryuji  
Ryuji [2:51P.M.]: no, i don't  
Ryuji [2:51P.M.]: explain, orange gremlin  
Futaba [2:52P.M.]: u like akira  
Futaba [2:52P.M.]: u need to accept ur feelings and tell him  
Futaba [2:52P.M.]: =￣ω￣=  
Ryuji [2:53P.M.]: is that all  
Futaba [2:53P.M.]: yes  
Ryuji [2:53P.M.]: please leave me alone then  
Ryuji [2:54P.M.]: i'll tell him on my own time.  
Ryuji [2:55P.M.]: just don't talk about this again, ok  
Futaba [2:56P.M.]: Ryuji?  
{Sakamoto Ryuji has left (R+A, S+J)}  
Ann [3:00P.M.]: what happened?  
{Sakura Futaba has deleted (R+A, S+J)} 

/

[CHATLOG: October 2nd, 2016]  
[DIRECT MESSAGE];[SAKAMOTO RYUJI, KURUSU AKIRA]

Ryuji [3:30P.M.]: Akira, can you cancel the meeting tonight?  
Ryuji [3:30P.M.]: If you don't, that's fine.  
Akira [3:31P.M.]: Can I ask why?  
Ryuji [3:31P.M.]: Uh...  
Ryuji [3:31P.M.]: I don't know how to explain it to you  
Ryuji [3:32P.M.]: Can you just cancel it? Please?  
Akira [3:33P.M.]: ...  
Akira [3:34P.M.]: We don't have anything overly important going on with the Thieves, so...  
Akira [3:34P.M.]: Alright. I'll cancel.  
Akira [3:35P.M.]: Are you still up for ramen after school?  
Ryuji [3:36P.M.]: Yeah, definitely  
Ryuji [3:36P.M.]: :)  
Akira [3:37P.M.]: ｡^‿^｡

/

[CHATLOG: October 2nd, 2016]  
["PHANTOM THIEVES"];[JOKER, SKULL, PANTHER, FOX, QUEEN, ORACLE, NOIR]

Joker [3:37P.M.]: Meeting's cancelled today, sorry for bringing it up suddenly.  
Queen [3:37P.M.]: Oh? How so?  
Skull [3:38P.M.]: i asked him to  
Queen [3:38P.M.]: Why?  
Skull [3:40P.M.]: because  
Skull [3:41P.M.]: think what you wanna think, i just didn't wanna go  
Panther [3:42P.M.]: srsly??  
Panther [3:43P.M.]: i knew u were lazy, but not THIS lazy!  
Skull [3:43P.M.]: shut up  
Joker [3:44P.M.]: :/  
Panther [3:46P.M.]: ...sorry, akira  
Fox [3:50P.M.]: So the meeting is not being held today? Alright.  
Joker [3:51P.M.]: ...yeah. Sorry, Yusuke.  
Fox [3:52P.M.]: It's alright, Akira. 

\--

Before the bell rang, Ryuji sighed and turned his phone off. 'Why can't they leave me alone about things?' He thought as he put the phone into his pocket and gathered what little he had on his desk and into the bag. He abruptly stood up, took his bag, and walked out of the classroom. "Oh, there he goes," the teacher comments and Ryuji doesn't respond. Why would he? 

Standing in his usual place and waiting for the bell to ring and Akira to walk out with Morgana in his bag and Ann by his side, making small-talk, he stared at the wood floor. They wouldn't stop pestering him to tell his feelings to the guy he was best friends with—wasn't it wrong to fall in love with your best friend? 

"Ryuji?" A concerned voice asked. Ryuji looked up and saw Haru a few feet away from him, concern in her eyes. "What?" He asked, clearly not in the mood to chat with his fellow Thieves. "I..." She glanced away, debating whether or not to tell him, but then Haru looked straight in his eyes. "I saw what you've said in our group chat and I just wanted to apologize. I let this happen and I didn't necessarily stop it—"

"'S fine, Haru, no hard feelin's," Ryuji cut her off. "Though, why're you sayin' this?"  
"I don't know," Haru said, her eyes unwavering. "I feel like you were having difficulties, so... I just wanted to apologize for Ann and Makoto's behavior toward you and Akira."  
Ryuji waved her off. "Like I said, 's fine. Hey, can you tell Akira that I'll be waitin' outside? I don't really wan' talk t'Ann at the moment..."  
"Sure," Haru nodded as Ryuji pushed himself off of the wall. "Thanks," he simply said and walked down the stairs, leaving Haru at the base of the stairs. 

\--

[CHATLOG: October 2nd, 2016]  
["PHANTOM THIEVES"];[JOKER, SKULL, PANTHER, FOX, QUEEN, FUTABA, NOIR]

Oracle [4:05P.M.]: ryuji  
Oracle [4:05P.M.]: @Skull  
Oracle [4:06P.M.]: i'm sorry for making that gc  
Oracle [4:06P.M.]: u don't hate me, right?  
Fox [4:06P.M.]: Futaba? What "gc"?  
Oracle [4:07P.M.]: um...  
Oracle [4:07P.M.]: i don't really want to explain it...  
Oracle [4:08P.M.]: ill explain it to u in ur dms, ok?  
Fox [4:08P.M.]: Sure, I guess. You still need to tell me about internet language, though.  
Oracle [4:09P.M.]: direct messages  
Fox [4:09P.M.]: Oh.  
Fox [4:09P.M.]: Okay.  
Panther [4:10P.M.]: i still dont know whts going on  
Panther [4:10P.M.]: futaba, abt that gc  
Panther [4:11P.M.]: why did u dlt it??  
Oracle [4:14P.M.]: Because I wanted to, okay?!  
Oracle [4:14P.M.]: That's all.  
Panther [4:15P.M.]: u strted to use proper sht, whts going on wit u  
Panther [4:16P.M.]: is ryuji bthering u??  
Oracle [4:16P.M.]: No, he isn't.  
Oracle [4:17P.M.]: He never did.  
Oracle [4:17P.M.]: I did, okay?  
Panther [4:18P.M.]: futaba we all do  
Panther [4:18P.M.]: is evrythng ok?  
Oracle [4:19P.M.]: Yes.  
Oracle [4:20P.M.]: I'm just...  
Oracle [4:20P.M.]: going to lay down.  
Oracle [4:21P.M.]: Bye.  
Panther [4:25P.M.]: ohhH no  
Panther [4:26P.M.]: im coming over, futaba, theres nthing u can do abt it  
Fox [4:37P.M.]: Perhaps that is not the best course of action, Ann.  
Fox [4:37P.M.]: It might be best to leave her alone for the time being; when she is ready, Futaba will tell us what is wrong. 

\--

Once the bell rang, Haru stood in Ryuji's normal place, waiting to tell Akira that the boy was waiting outside. Though, as time passed, she never saw the leader come out the classroom doors Ryuji said that he would come out of.  _Did he suddenly transfer to another classroom?_ Haru pondered, keenly looking at the classroom doors. Speaking of which, Ann never came out either. _Did she suddenly transfer, too?_

Wearing a confused look on her face, she neared the classroom doors. "Akira?" Haru asked, filtering through the waves of students clashing. She noticed Ms. Kawakami silently talking to Akira and Ann. "Um, I hate to interrupt..." Haru's voice was deathly silent for the three of them to hear, and she didn't feel like speaking higher than a whisper. 

Sighing softly, she turned and waited outside the classroom doors, hoping that they'd come out soon. 

Eventually, they did. "Akira!" Haru piped up, startling the poor boy. "Sorry, but Ryuji's waiting outside."  
"Ohhoho?" Ann made a noise beside the leader. She then softly pushed him toward the stairs. "Go on, Akira! I'll see you tomorrow," she gave a subtle wink as Akira descended the staircase. 

Haru huffed. "May you not do that?"  
"Do what?" Ann asked, confused.  
"Do... Egging Akira and Ryuji on! What if they don't like eachother like that?" Ann laughed and started walking away, motioning for Haru to follow. She did.

"They're oblivious, Haru," Ann whispered as they got to the first floor in a jiffy. "We have to egg them on, otherwise they're never going to realize it!"  
"Even if it means hurting their feelings toward the other Thieves who are just trying to help?" Haru questioned. "I..." Ann looked off to the side bashfully. "...alright, maybe the whole group chat was a bit too far..."

Haru crossed her arms. "Will you apologize to Ryuji and Akira, then?"  
"How?" Ann asked and gestured to the pair talking away as they walked off campus. "They're busy and I'm pretty sure that Ryuji doesn't wanna talk to me." 

Haru shook her head. "Tomorrow, then. I'll tell Ryuji that." She smiled. "Your friendship isn't broken, at least not yet."  
"...Gee, thanks." Ann sighed. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. Just... Just tell him, alright?" Haru nodded. "Thanks... I'm going home now, cya!"  
"Goodbye, Ann," she smiled as the silver- blonde walked away.

\--  
  
[CHATLOG: October 2nd, 2016]  
[PRIVATE MESSAGE];[OKUMURA HARU, SAKAMOTO RYUJI]

Haru [4:55P.M.]: Ryuji, Ann would like to speak to you sometime tomorrow.  
Haru [4:55P.M.]: She wants to apologize for her behavior between you and Akira.  
Haru [4:56P.M.]: Though, do bring up your feelings soon. I can't bear to see you two so oblivious to each other.  
Haru [4:57P.M.]: I believe in you, and wish you the best of luck in your task.  
Haru [4:57P.M.]: \\(^▽^)/  
  
\--

"I, uh..." Ryuji's mind blanked out in nervousness as they sat in the ramen shop that the two frequent often. "H-Have you seen the texts?" Akira shook his head. "I haven't touched my phone at all after I told the rest of the group that the meeting's over." He smiled and then said, "Promise." Ryuji sighed in relief. "O-Okay, good..."  
"What's wrong, Ryuji?" Akira's head tilted slightly in confusion and concern. "Is Captain Kidd acting up like Goemon?" _Shiiiit... Why is he suddenly acting like this?!_ Ryuji thought as his face slightly reddened. _Wait, did he always act like this and I'm just NOW seeing it?  
  
_"Ryuji? Do you have a fever?" Akira lightly pushed the ramen bowls out of the way and leaned on the table to feel the blond's forehead. "I'm fine, 'kira," he grasped Akira's hand and pushed it toward his side. "N-No fev'r, I swear." 

Akira huffed. "You're stuttering. You don't normally do that."  
Ryuji bit his tongue. _How can I tell him in this place?_ "Did Ann and the others do something to you?" Akira questioned, sitting back down and putting the bowls in their normal places again. "I swear—"  
"No," Ryuji cut him off, trying to keep his voice quiet and calm, "she didn't. She just..." Ryuji glared at his near emptied ramen bowl. "Told me something that I didn't really see until now." 

Akira's concerned; Ryuji can tell. "Look, I—"  
"Is this about us?" Akira asked silently as he looked at the glossy wooden table. "Do you not want to be friends any—"  
"No!" Ryuji stood up abruptly and put his hands on the table. Akira jumped and looked up at the blond. Ryuji looked around, blushed madly, and sat back down in embarrassment. "I want t' stay friends... What makes you think that?"  
"You... I don't know," Akira started fiddling with his fingers. "You just seemed like you didn't. Haru told me to meet you—you didn't even want to see me until I got outside," he looked up and stared into Ryuji's eyes. "Why?" Ryuji averted his gaze.  
"I didn't wan' talk to Ann..."  
  
"...oh," Akira went back to fiddling with his fingers. "Alright. But can you tell me why you're so fidgety? So nervous?"  
"I—" 

_Here goes._

"—like you. A-A lot," Ryuji's words tumbled out of his mouth without even thinking about them. "I've liked you for a long time, and I never realized it. The Thieves 'ave made me real-realize tha' I did, 'n-n I just... I wanted t' tell yeh, someday, and I didn't think it woul-would b' t'day. Here, of all places." Ryuji started to ramble. "'S fine if you don't 'ave the same feelin's, or hate me afterwards. I just wanted t'tell you..." He didn't realize that Akira stood up and grabbed his hand. Akira led the two out (after already paying) and went toward LeBlanc. Ryuji was somehow still rambling. Akira opened the door, said a few words to Boss, and led Ryuji upstairs. He sat the blond on the bed and sat next to him. 

"Ryuji," Akira grabbed Ryuji's shoulder and put a halt to the boy's rambling. "Huh? How're we in LeBlanc...?" He asked, looking at Akira.  
"I walked you here," Akira answered. "You were rambling, so..."  
"O-Oh... I'm sorry, Ak—"  
"It's fine, Ryuji, promise." Akira smiled. "It's cute when you do that." 

Ryuji's cheeks got warm. "Oh, I, uh, um, th-thanks. I, uh, try?" Akira let go of Ryuji's shoulder and leaned against him. Ryuji started to look like Arséne's coat. "Ryuji, can I ask you something?"  
"Uh, su-sure."  
"I like you, too."  
  
Ryuji died. "Yo-You do?!" He grabbed Akira into a hug. He then realized what he did and let go. Ryuji nervously laughed. Akira buried his face in the blond's chest and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"D-Do you, um, want t', uh—"  
"Yes," a muffled reply came.  
"Re-Really?"  
"Yes." 

Akira shifted and looked at Ryuji. He then cupped Ryuji's cheeks with his hands. "Heh, you look like a chipmunk," he quietly commented.  
"I—What? I do not!"  
"You should see your face, Ryuji," Akira giggled and swiftly kissed Ryuji on the lips.

Ryuji died, again. He melted; if Akira wasn't holding onto him, Ryuji surely would've fallen on the floor. "You... really do—"  
Akira did it again. "Yes, I do." He smiled. "I love you, Ryuji."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked literally the only Persona fic that ever made it to the light (RIP the other ones, they won't be missed). 
> 
> I may try to make a series out of this one-shot because of the idea I initally had when writing this. The idea was that the police somehow managed to snag Akira's phone and went through it, seeing all of the texts he's had with the other Thieves and confidants. It would be during 11/20 or somewhere around that and it would be like an AU... idk


End file.
